Words make a difference
by Rwana-Lai Xishu
Summary: What if one word could change it all? Would Anakin still fall to the Dark Side?


**Title:** Words make a difference  
**Author:** Rwana-Lai Xishu  
**Category: **Angst  
**Resume: **It's just moments before the epic battle of ROTS. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are standing near the ship while Padmé lies unconscious on the ground. This is the way I would have twisted the battle. What could shift Anakin from Dark to Light? What if words made a difference?  
**Disclaimers:** Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, I can only dream that Obi-Wan belongs to me… sigh…  
**Spoiler: **Episode 3  
**Note: **This story is Anakin's POV – one-shot story (maybe)  
**Dedication:** To all the Star Wars fans!

* * *

The man I use to call master was standing before me. I use to… that sounds' so long ago. Wasn't it just yesterday that I had wished him well on his mission. That I worried for his safety? Now here I am, ready to strike him down with my Lightsaber. I sighed. My Lightsaber. He gave it to me right after the Clone War as a gift for my becoming a Jedi Knight. To say that the same Lightsaber had just slayed younglings and Jedi, and was going to kill the one who gave it to me. Obi-Wan was a traitor; all the Jedi were traitors. I never thought he would actually choose the Jedi Order over me. I guess there are a lot of things I don't know about my former master. He always blocked everything from me like he didn't trust me. I always trusted him though… well… until now. How can I believe all this? How do I know this was the right choice? Padmé… it was all for Padmé. I would have the power to save her and I will. At all cost. But Padmé was lying on the ground. I had choked her unconscious with the Force.

I quickly swayed my thoughts, hoping Obi-Wan hadn't caught my weakness. I had to listen to my new master's orders; eliminate all of the Jedi… for Padmé's sake. I ignited my blue Lightsaber and cautiously approached the enemy before me. To my surprise, Obi-Wan just stood there and watched me, his Lightsaber still in his belt.

"What are you waiting for Jedi?" I asked while shifting my position a little. He gazed into my eyes. He finally took his Lightsaber in his hands but didn't ignite it. What was he doing?

"I won't fight you Anakin…" Obi-Wan threw his Lightsaber on the platform. "I can't…" I heard his voice break slightly. I hesitated. I couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Don't be foolish Obi-Wan. If you think I won't strike down an unarmed man or have a change of heart, you're wrong." He didn't even react to the harshness of my words. "I will kill you Kenobi."

"If it's you Anakin… I don't mind a bit." I backed up a step, taken back from the words he spoke. I regained my tenure quickly.

"The name Anakin means nothing to me!" I yelled. His surrendering to me was frustrating. It was as if he was mocking me.

"It meant something to me!" He yelled back, this time tears rolled down his cheeks. "It was the name of the boy I took as a Padawan! The boy I raised and trained! The boy I watched over as he became a man!" I could see him trembling from where I was standing. I had never seen a glimpse of weakness in Obi-Wan before. I was stunned by what he had just said. "The man who I loved as both a son and a brother…" his voice was almost a whisper now. I saw him reach out for his Lightsaber but instead of taking it in his hands he used the Force to send it flying into the lava. I watched the Lightsaber slowly sink into the fiery pit and disappear. I turned towards him.

"Jedi are all fools! Thinking they're greater then everyone! Not realising true power lies with the Dark Side of the Force!"

"I won't fight you…" he repeated. "You're family Ani…" Suddenly Obi-Wan's Force shield fell. All the pain he was feeling I could now sense easily. "I swear to you Anakin, I could never betray you. I would die for you, even at your own hand." My frustration mixed with my own pain and Obi-Wan's became uncontrollable as tears filled my eyes. Anger, jealousy, fear, and pain were taking over my mind and body. My desire to kill Obi-Wan grew intensely.

"Liar!" I yelled as I sent Obi-Wan crashing against the ship using Force Lightning. He layed on his stomach, about a meter from Padmé and was no longer moving. He couldn't be dead, that was too easy. I approached a little and then I saw him trying to get up. I watched him as he slowly pulled himself on his feet, holding his left side.

"I would never lie to you Anakin." He said, followed by a cough.

"I'm not Anakin anymore!" I was trembling now and I could no longer hold back my tears. "I'm a Sith! My name is Darth Vader now and Palpatine is my master! Anakin is dead!" Instinctively I grabbed his throat with my mechanical hand. I didn't realise that my right hand was ten times more powerful then my left. I lifted the Jedi and threw him against the ship again. I was almost certain I had knocked him out cold, but to my surprise he rolled on his back and coughed. I saw a small string of blood on the corner of his mouth. Then his breathing was becoming wheezy. I kneeled beside him and he turned his head towards me. "Why aren't you fighting back?" I asked coldly.

"I said… I wouldn't… fight you Anakin…" Obi-Wan said between breaths. "I may not… have said it much but I was always proud of you." he started getting up and I backed away. He eventually stood up, still holding his side, but headed towards Padmé. He kneeled beside her and checked her pulse. "You could save her Anakin, but not with the Force. Losing you is what will kill her." I froze.

"How did you know she was going to die?" He sighed.

"You think you are the only on who has dreams like that Anakin?" He looked at me. "I saw this, I saw Padmé die of heartbreak… I saw you kill me." Obi-Wan lowered his head. "You want the truth then use the Force; use it to see everything." I ignited my Lightsaber. "You've trusted me for over ten years and I've never steered you wrong. I ask you, for Padmé, trust me this last time." I stared at Obi-Wan, silent tears still streaming down my cheeks. I had killed many Jedi, never could I redeem myself. I backed away, the realisation of the things I did and the pain I caused flowing in my mind. I wanted to run but my legs didn't respond. I stood there completely frozen in fear, my Lightsaber in my mechanical hand. I didn't want to believe the things I was seeing or feeling.

"You're lying…" I gasped.

"You know me better then that Anakin!" He looked directly at me. I sensed his honesty. "I… I love you like my own flesh and blood…" As suddenly darkness had crept over me, I felt it lift its dark shadow from me. I fell to my knees, dropping my Lightsaber to my side. I saw Obi-Wan get up and kneel beside me, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm not angry with you Ani… I don't blame you either." I cried, my tears soaking into his Jedi robe. "I'll get you both out of here and hide you from the Emperor on Naboo." Hearing his soothing voice calmed my sobs and I finally pulled away. "I'll return to Master Yoda and ask for his help."

"He won't help me master; I killed Master Windu and the young…" Obi-Wan shushed me.

"He will sense your regret; he knows how Palpatine tricked you into believing the Jedi were the real evil." I looked away but he lifted my head. "Put your trust back in the Jedi Anakin and he will trust you."

"He? How many survived?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"There's just Master Yoda and me…" I sighed and more tears fell. Had I really killed all those Jedi?

"What if Master Yoda doesn't see me the way you do master? He'll…" But Obi-Wan insisted.

"Trust me…" With that he helped me back on my feet and guided me towards Padmé. "Bring her inside the ship, I'll take you to Naboo." I nodded and wiped my tears. I realised thisWords can make a difference; with the right timing and with your love in the right place. When you truly believe in someone don't give up on them. They will find their own light…

**THE END**

* * *

_**Hope you've enjoyed this second one-shot of mine! Do you want me to continue? Do you want to know what happens after they leave and head for Naboo? Do you want to know how Yoda reacts to Obi-Wan's decision? Tell me in the reviews and I'll think about it…**_


End file.
